King Einon
King Einon is the main antagonist in the 1996 action/adventure/fantasy film Dragonheart. He is portrayed by David Thewlis, who also portrayed Ares in Wonder Woman. History In the year 984, Einon's tyrannical father is killed during a peasant rebellion while the young prince is being educated by his mentor, Bowen. Once when Bowen is instructing him, Einon is mortally wounded by a peasant girl, Kara. His mother takes him to a dragon, Draco, who agrees to give Einon a piece of his own heart, if he promises to rule with justice and virtue. However, Einon becomes just as evil as his father, by forcing the rebels to rebuild the castle and torturing them for amusement. Bowen believes the dragon has corrupted his heart and swears vengeance. 12 years later, King Einon has successfully rebuilt the castle and, while pursuing Kara after she unsuccessfully attempts to assassinate him, reveals to Bowen that he has been evil all along and lied about his oaths. Draco intervenes and takes Bowen and Kara away. When the rebelling peasants become more formidable after Bowen and Draco join them, Einon is presented by his mother with dragon-slayers to kill Draco, secretly knowing it will kill him as well. When Einon learns of this, he realizes his mother's intentions and kills her for intending to "make a mistake made years ago, when she saved a creature not worth saving.". The rebels then invade the castle and Einon fights Bowen again, ending with Einon falling off a tower into a pool. Einon survives the fall and takes Kara hostage, but Draco forces him to release her by biting himself. Fuming, Einon tries one last time to kill Bowen by charging at him with a dagger. Draco begs Bowen to kill him, as it is the only way to truly put an end to Einon's evil. Reluctantly, Bowen does so, killing King Einon. Personality Hot-tempered, spoiled, and arrogant, Einon was a cruel and heartless individual. He was extremely narcissistic and immensely callous. He was sly, bitter and very malicious, considerably unaffected by the suffering he caused. His pure evil is almost driven to the point of murdering members of his family and attacking his own, trusted allies. Gallery King Einon.jpg|Einon as a young boy King Einon 2.jpg|Einon about to be given half of Draco's heart after being fatally injured King Einon 3.jpg|Einon as an adult King Einon 4.jpg|Einon shooting Kara's blind, elderly father with an arrow King Einon 5.jpg|Einon notices Kara in a reflection as she tries to murder him King Einon 6.jpg|Einon trying to seduce Kara after locking her up King Einon 7.jpg|Einon taunting his former mentor, Bowen, following a sword fight King Einon 8.jpg|Einon is shocked when Draco appears before him King Einon 9.jpg|Einon witnessing a group of rebels led by Bowen outside his castle King Einon 10.jpg|Einon preventing his mother from killing Draco, knowing their fates are linked King Einon 11.jpg|Einon confronting Bowen while holding Kara hostage Einon's death.jpg|Einon dies when Bowen throws an axe into Draco's heart Trivia *King Einon is very similar to Anakin Skywalker because he was a good knight who turned to the Dark Side and King Einon, like Anakin is assisted with his wise mentor Obi Wan, (who Anakin later betrays and kills) King Einon is assisted by his wise mentor Bowen (who King Einon later betrays, yet is killed before he can kill Bowen). *How King Einon becomes evil is rather similar to how Mathayus overthrows an evil ruler and then becomes corrupted by power himself. *Einon is also similar to Joffrey Baratheon : both are cruel and mentally disturbed since childhood, both came to power at a very young age, both try sadistic pleasure in torturing and killing their subjects or verbally humiliate their subordinates and both they have a passive mother towards them, who can not control their actions. Category:Tyrants Category:Arthurian Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs